Impulse
by Faydora
Summary: Currently Revising On a supposedly simple mission, Naruto is hit by a truth potion. Only, instead of telling the truth all the time, he acts on every impusle he has. What happens when Naruto can't control his actions? SasuNaru


Fay: To be honest…when I reread through this first chapter, I couldn't believe that I had written this! I mean, sure this was back when Jayne wasn't my beta…but still. You would have thought that I could at least see some of these mistakes. It makes me shudder to think of the crap that was in this story. It sucked!

I can still remember the origin of this idea. We were sitting in study hall when all of a sudden; Anne (gosh I miss her) turns to me and starts blathering on about a SasuNaru story. Thanks to her, I now have many fans. Granted most of them are from the ItaNaru department but without this kind of start, I have no idea where I would be.

When I told Jayne and Anne I was rewriting this, they both agreed. They also reread the unedited version of this story and were amazed at how bad it was.

Note: I have combined the first three chapters into one! It bothers me not to have at least four thousand words in one chapter. (I know it's weird!) So I just combined them. It does make the story slightly short in chapters but that doesn't really bother me since I know everything form the story and more is in here. I've added a few scenes, took out a few things here and there that didn't contribute much to the story and corrected all that needed to be corrected.

Disclaimer: Oh come on! If I didn't own it the first time I wrote this story do you honestly think I own it now!!!

Warnings: Well…there isn't much in this first chapter…but there are a few bad words scattered here and there…

111

It was only noon but Team 7 was exhausted. Two hours ago, they had begun their mission intending to reach the sand village before nightfall. All they had to do was deliver a scroll. It was a simple D-rank mission-meant for genin not chunin like Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were but since Naruto had played a nasty trick on the Hokage by hiding her sake, they were punished with D-rank missions for a month.

They walked quietly on the dusty, dirt road. Not even Naruto was in the mood for talking-or arguing with his rival-as the temperature climbed higher and higher. The dry air around them made them wish for lighter clothes even though they were already wearing their lightest accessories. Sakura wore a pink and red tank top over pink shorts that were a little too short for anyone's tastes. Kakashi even had his jounin vest stuffed into his backpack, showing his green t-shirt and matching pants. Sasuke wore a high collared, no sleeve, Uchiha shirt and his normal gray pants.

What surprised everyone was Naruto's very not-orange outfit. They were actually beginning to wonder if he owned anything that wasn't orange. But today he wore a black tank top that fit very snuggly, showing off his toned abs while still accentuating his girlish curves. His shorts were black too, making sure everyone knew about Naruto's skinny, tanned, girly, legs. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if his teammate was actually a girl. Not that he looked or anything. (AN: He did. You know he did.)

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whined loudly as she poured the last bit of water from her canteen into her mouth. "Can't we stop somewhere and rest for a bit?"

Just as Kakashi was about to answer her, an attack was issued on the unsuspecting team. Thick chains wrapped around Naruto's waist and slammed him into a tree. The spikes on the chains cut into his skin, making small rivers of blood trail down his arms and legs. "Let go of me you damn freak!" Naruto shouted at a masked ninja hiding in the branches above him.

Kakashi and Sakura both stole a glance at Naruto quickly, before turning back to their own attackers. The two attacking ninja's glared at them from under their masks and rushed at them. Their hands moved fast, jutsu after jutsu they fired at Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke was busy fighting two other masked ninja's to notice Naruto's predicament.

Naruto struggled under his bonds, but only succeeded in making the spikes cut further into his skin, making the rivers of blood widen. He was about to start yelling again when a pink mist cascaded from above. Naruto glanced up but all he could see was pink and blue colors meshed together in incomprehensible ways. He blinked, noticing for the first time his vision was getting blurry. A thick floral scent was heavy in the air around him and he coughed and sputtered, knowing that the pink mist was doing something strange to him. His body started to tingle, giving him a sleepy feeling but he fought against it, trying to wriggle out of his bonds. The tingling feeling in his left arm worsened and he glanced down, blinking away the blurriness for a moment to see his whole left arm covered in blood.

_Great,_ he thought as he drifted into unconsciousness. _I'm either going to die of this poisonous gas, or die from blood loss. Peachy._

111

When Naruto woke, he was sore all over; probably from all the futile straining he had done while being bound to a tree with spikes sticking in his arms. His vision was still blurry-the only things he could actually make out in front of him were three blobs of strange colors and a white light shining behind them. He blinked a few times, trying to figure out what the blobs were, thinking he might have died and been sent to heaven, when his vision came back and graced him with the faces of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Suddenly, Naruto felt claustrophobic.

Pushing himself up-albeit painfully-into a sitting position he asked, "What the hell happened?" His voice was hoarse and when he spoke, it felt like a thousand knives trailing down his throat.

"A lot," Kakashi answered. "You were only out for a few minuets but you missed the whole fight." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's forearm and hoisted him to his feet, letting the blonde dust the dirt off his tanned legs. To be honest, when Naruto bent over to brush at his legs, everyone enjoyed the view. Sasuke subtly tried to get a better view while Sakura blushed. Clearing his throat, Kakashi averted his eye from his student's ass and looked towards the sky. "Well, it seems like they have doused you with something. It doesn't appear to be lethal but we should still get you checked out in the hospital anyway. For all we know, you could die any second without any warning."

Naruto staggered slightly as he concentrated on making his legs work properly. He wasn't sure if it was because of the blood loss, but his legs felt like jelly and his head was still swimming. Kyuubi had already healed most of his wounds but Naruto could tell that even though the fox demon inside of him was trying it's hardest, it couldn't take care of the poison Naruto had been covered with.

Taking a dreamy glance at Sasuke, Sakura scowled in Naruto's direction. "What a disgrace!" she said cockily as she placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly Naruto, how do you ever expect to amount to anything if you keep this up. Already a chunin and you still get caught so easily! _My_ Sasuke-kun would never do anything so stupid as that. In fact, he beat down those worthless guys in no time at all and I-"

SLAP!!!

During her rant, Naruto had stomped up to the pink haired girl, growling under his breath, and slapped her. Hard. "Who the hell said Sasuke was yours? And what was going through your fucking mind when you-" He stopped short as he saw the surprised look on Sakura's face and a large red handprint forming on her face. Guilt filled his stomach. "Oh my gosh! Sakura, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me. Honestly I didn't even think about it. I just got angry and then I…"

Sasuke wanted to slap Naruto for apologizing to the pink monster. He was thankful for the blonde taking care of that problem for him. If Naruto hadn't slapped the mess out of her, Sasuke was pretty sure he would have done it instead. Fangirls irritated him.

Kakashi sighed as the truth dawned on him. Naruto's rant and rash actions had shed some light on the situation. "A truth serum," he mumbled.

Everyone turned to the older man. "What are you talking about, old-man?" Naruto challenged.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "It seems our attackers have doused you with a truth serum." Seeing the confused looks on his students faces he continued. "It's not the kind you are thinking of. The more popular version of the truth serum is only used when information is needed. You ask a question and the person under the influence of the drug has to answer truthfully. Only with the type Naruto has been given, he has to act on every impulse he has. Impulses are usually the things we hide inside ourselves, the things that we keep hidden because it makes life easier if we keep our most rash feelings away."

"How can you tell?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Isn't it obvious?" Apparently not. "Naruto is usually less rude." Seeing the incredulous looks from Sakura and Sasuke, he added, "I meant less than now. He's cursing more and he even slapped Sakura. If Naruto is ever irritated with someone he usually voices his exasperation, he never acts on it. Under normal circumstances, Naruto would have told Sakura what a jerk Sasuke is and challenged Sasuke to a fight. Instead he slapped Sakura." At the mention of her getting slapped, Sakura rubbed the bright red mark on her cheek. "It's going to be a troublesome trip…" Kakashi murmured.

"We'll have to send you back to Tsunade to see if she can cure you," Sakura suggested still rubbing her cheek. She had a feeling that the mark would last a while. "Sasuke can take Naruto back and Kakashi and I will finish the mission." Sure she thought Naruto was irritating, but she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Besides, maybe if she showed how mature she was, Sasuke would fall for her.

"I don't want to be alone with Sasuke!" Naruto blurted. Sasuke glared at him but not before a brief flash of hurt danced across his face. "I mean…what if we get attacked again?"

"He's right," Sasuke said looking away. If the idiot didn't want to be alone with him then fine! "We should stay the night at Kazekage mansion and see if they have a cure. If not we can always go get one from Tsunade. After all, it's not a lethal drug."

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto chirped, ready for everyone to forget about the plan of sending him and Sasuke back home. Together. Alone. Without anyone else.

But soon, Naruto would regret this plan even more than he would have the other option.

111

They made it to the Kazekage mansion safely. No one said a word for the entire four-hour walk. Sakura was too afraid to say anything for fear of getting slapped again. Kakashi was too busy listening for possible attackers to say anything and Sasuke…well Sasuke rarely talks anyway. And most importantly, Naruto was too busy worrying over what he might say next to so much as open his mouth to breathe. So it was a huge relief for all of them when they arrived at the gate to the mansion where Temari stood leaning against the bars.

"Hey, Blondie." She motioned for the guard to open the gate. "Gaara was getting worried-not that he would ever admit to such a thing." Temari smiled warmly at the blonde boy who was currently beaming at her. The rest of the team watched the two curiously as they chatted like old friends on the way to the mansion dining room.

In the large room was a long table meant to fit at least fifty people filled with the finest food money could buy. Gaara sat at the head of the table watching the team file in. While Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi stayed within the doorway waiting for an invitation, Naruto barged right in, walking straight up to Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. Gaara looked up at him with the same bored look he gave everyone else. "I've got your reply!" Naruto reached into his pants and dug around in his pocket until his hands brushed against a piece of paper. "Here you go!" He handed the crumpled reply to a very anxious Kazekage.

"Damn," Gaara muttered under his breath as his eyes scanned the card. Naruto sat down in the right hand seat next to the red head with a worried expression. Before he could ask what the letter said, Gaara interrupted with, "Oh, please come in," and waved at the rest of Team 7 to sit down. Hesitantly, the team sat down-Sasuke sitting next to Naruto, and Kakashi and Sakura across from the two boys.

"What does it say?" he asked, ignoring the others who were taking careful glances at the two.

Gaara sighed heavily. "His uncle won't let him do anything! When he asked about coming to Suna for a week his uncle refused the request and set him up on a date with some girl named Ten-Ten." Gaara was already thinking up horrible ways to kill this strange girl named Ten-Ten.

"I wish I could help," Naruto replied soothingly. "But it's not the girls fault. It's just…Neji's uncle doesn't understand your relationship."

Gaara brushed it off, shaking his head. "Never mind that," he dismissed the subject smoothly. He leaned over to his blonde friend and whispered, "Are you still lusting after the heart of the Uchiha?"

As soon as Gaara said it, an image burned itself into Naruto's mind, one of Sasuke planting kisses down his neck while trailing his fingers on the inside of Naruto's thigh. Naruto let out a low groan as his hand moved towards Sasuke's leg and clutched his thigh. He felt Sasuke jump under his touch. Blushing, he withdrew his hand in a flash, earning him a strange, confused look from Sasuke.

"I know!" Naruto said trying to get the blood to drain from his face. "You should put in a request for Neji to come to Suna for a week. Tsunade could tell Neji's uncle that it was a mission and he would have to agree to let him come." He didn't even have a chance to let the words form in his mind before he blurted them out.

"That might work," Gaara said, interest in the idea making pictures form in his mind about what Neji and he would do on this "mission." He shuddered, pushing the pictures in his mind away for later. He would need them since he hadn't seen his lover in a while.

"Oh! So Naruto had a good idea? Is it the end of the world?" Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto reached out and slapped Sasuke in the back of the head, almost sending him face first into the plate set out before him. "I'm not going to apologize for that," Naruto seethed, the memory of slapping Sakura replaying itself in his mind.

"Are…are you alright, Naruto?" Gaara asked, looking from Naruto to Sasuke.

Kakashi answered for his blonde student. "Actually, Naruto got hit with a truth serum that forces him to be a slave to his every impulse. We were actually wondering if you had a cure."

Gaara shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry but I do no have that remedy. I wouldn't hesitate to give it to him otherwise." A thought occurred to him and he sent an apologetic look towards Naruto. "I regret to inform you that we have a few visitors tonight visiting from a distant village. We don't have that many rooms left and I arranged for the Uchiha to share your room."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I have to share a room with Sasuke-bastard!" He glanced at the stoic face of his best friend. "Can't he share with Kakashi?"

"The room I have set aside for Kakashi only has a bed meant for one person." Gaara shook his head. "And Sakura will be sharing a room with Temari." Sakura shuddered. She didn't really like Temari all that much and she figured the other girl didn't like her too much either. "I figured that you would prefer to be in your own room instead of giving it up to Kakashi and Sasuke."

Sakura looked up from her plate. "You have a room here?"

Naruto nodded. "Of course I do. I spend so much time over here in Suna that Gaara decided to have a room decorated just for me. I come the last week of every month. That's why you guys never see me during that time." He smiled. "Gaara and I are like brothers now. We look after each other."

Gaara nodded in agreement. He knew that the other friends of Naruto's would be wondering just what kind of relationship they had that would persuade Naruto to stay in the Kazekage mansion every month. It was obvious in the way that Sakura looked down at her hands as if the idea would make her sick and jealousy burned it's way onto Sasuke's face. Kakashi was the only one who didn't seem effected by their friendship. Apparently, Sasuke and Sakura weren't aware of Neji and Gaara's relationship.

Kakashi shrugged. "Well it can't be too bad sharing a room with Sasuke for just one night. Just don't try to kill each other."

Naruto looked at Gaara. "That's not what I'm worried about," he whispered and Gaara was the only one who knew what he was talking about.

111

Sasuke set his small backpack on the large king sized bed. The whole room was incredible. The bed was covered in crimson silk sheets with a red and gold duvet, and large pillows (there had to be at least twenty pillows) that were gently resting against the headboard. The canopy above the bed was crimson with golden stripes. When Sasuke went to investigate the bathroom, his eyes widened at the pure gold sinks and white marble counters that nearly blinded him when he turned on the light. There was a hot tub bathtub in one corner and a large shower in the other. Taking it all in, the total of the two rooms were about as big as Naruto's entire apartment.

As soon as Sasuke was about to ask about taking a shower, Naruto went straight to his dresser. "The towels are in that small closet over there,"-he pointed the small door by the large glass window. "Take whatever bath products you need. I'm going to be busy for quite a while." He didn't look up as he spoke-he merely rummaged through his drawer pushing clothes out of the way.

Sasuke shrugged and plucked a fluffy white towel from the closet along with some body soap.

After a long relaxing bath, Sasuke emerged from the steamy bathroom clad in nothing but boxers. Looking around the room, he noticed Naruto was no longer there. He walked around, stepping on a bunch of papers. He bent down, letting the towel that had been resting on his head fall to the floor. Scattered everywhere on the carpet were pictures of Naruto and Sasuke at the festival and a few letters addressed to himself. Curiosity taking over, he began to open the letters, knowing that this would not please Naruto in the least if he was caught snooping through his stuff.

Naruto chose that time to pop back into the room. Horror stretched across his face as he took in the sight of Sasuke's eyes trailing down the letter Naruto had written to him. Immediately, he lunged for the boy, tackling him down to the ground, snatching the letter from his hands and pinning the older boy's hand above his head.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's not nice to go through other people's things without permission?" Naruto bit out angrily.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to sneak up on people?" Sasuke retaliated, angry that Naruto had caught him off guard. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself, telling himself it wouldn't be good to anger the blonde boy that was subjected to acting on every impulse he had. "Relax, dobe," Sasuke answered irritably. "I only had time to read 'Dear Sasuke' before you pinned me to the damn floor." He wriggled a bit, trying to free himself from Naruto's grip. "You can get off now," Sasuke urged with a glare.

A strange expression crossed Naruto's features. "I can't," he whispered in a strained voice.

"What do you mean you can't?" Sasuke scowled and wriggled even more. In his anger, he didn't even notice the bulge in Naruto's pants. It was probably a good thing. "Dammit!" Sasuke cursed as he bucked upwards, still trying to get Naruto off of him.

This was about the time Naruto noticed Sasuke was wearing nothing but boxers. His blue eyes trailed down the toned wet torso he was currently sitting on. He allowed the image to burn in his mind, letting it simmer on his brain to he would have something to jack-off to later when all was said and done. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to let out another command for Naruto to get off, Naruto crashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Naruto hated that he couldn't control his actions. He hated that this was how he confessed to Sasuke. And most of all he hated the fact that Sasuke had flipped them over so he was on top. Naruto barely noticed their positions until Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto gasped, Sasuke was actually responding to the kiss!

Naruto let out a slow moan as Sasuke's tongue wrapped itself around his own and began to rub. He thrusted his tongue so firmly into Naruto's mouth, Naruto didn't even have a chance to move his own. Their tongues trailed against each other, sometimes softly and sometimes roughly, enough to make the kiss both passionate and sweet.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, a smug expression playing on his swollen lips.

Then the worst possible thing happened. The door opened and Kankuro stepped in. Quickly, Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him and scrambled to his feet. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he thought about his ruined friendship with Sasuke. As the first tear slipped down his cheek he ran from the room knocking Kankuro over in the process. He ran straight for Gaara's room.

111

"So who molested who?" Gaara asked the blonde sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No one molested anyone. You aren't helping at all! What do I do? Do I go back and say, 'sorry for kissing the snot out of you, lets go to bed now?' or do I just…crawl into a hole and die?" That last one sounded very appealing at the moment. Dread was building up in his stomach, making him feel exposed and sick.

"You said he kissed you back. He likes you back. I've seen the way he looks at you, it's like…the way you look at him. When you think the other isn't looking so you sneak a peek only to have your eyes stay longer than they should." Gaara looked at his friend with eyebrows lifted. "You can always kill yourself if he rejects you."

Naruto deadpanned. "What kind of friend suggests suicide?" He fell back onto the bed with a sigh. "I don't think I can face him. I want so much more than him to like me. I want him…to…I want him to be in love with me." It had taken far too long for the words to form in his mind let alone be spoken. "Besides, he's got every girl in Konoha chasing after him. He could have anyone he wants. Why pick the kid that everyone hates?"

Gaara glared at his friend. "Not everybody hates you. If you took a glance around you, you would definitely see you have more friends than you credit yourself for having."

Naruto only sighed.

"You can't stay in my room for night. Neji might kick your skull in or something bad like that. Besides you'll have to face him sooner or later." Gaara had a point. It was either suicide or facing Sasuke. They were both the same really. Either way he died in some way, shape, or form.

Naruto sat up slowly. "I…I guess I can go back," he said softly. "But…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He wanted an excuse for him to stay with Gaara but that would be pointless. He would still have to go back and face Sasuke at some point. Better now than never, right? Taking a deep breath he started for the door. As he opened the large door he turned back.

"What do I do if-"

"Just go!" Gaara urged as he pushed his friend out the door. Naruto could sometimes be the stupidest person on the planet. When it came down to it, Gaara was a good friend. His methods were a bit messed up but still; you have to give him credit for trying. With another deep breath, Naruto started towards his room, hating the truth potion for making his legs move faster than he was prepared for.

111

Fay: So…yeah. Just over four thousand words! It makes me happy.

Just a reminder, I am rewriting Control, the sequel to this story. I was rereading it and I picked out these little details that I should have done something about forever ago but didn't because I'm too lazy. So I wrote down all the little details that I could find that didn't make sense and I'm going to go back and edit everything, from grammar to things that should have had a place in the story but didn't.

Also, Impulse is in fact a saga. The first one is Impulse…duh. That one is a given. Control is the second installment that is almost completed. Unstable is…not written and barely thought about. I'll have more time to think about it when I finish rewriting Impulse and finish Control. The last installment is Destroyed. All of them deal with some sort of psychological problem Naruto goes through.

I do not recommend reading Control until I have finished rewriting Impulse again because…well it wont make sense if you are a first time reader. You can check it out but it might spoil the end of this story and that would make me sad…

ONE MORE THING!!! I will be trying to update this regularly but no promises. I might update…in two weeks or two months. Just depends on how supportive you guys are. But I wont desert this one since I have no excuse to abandon it, like Writers Block. Kinda hard to get writers block when it's all written out right? Anyway, as for my updateing schedule, please bear in mind that I also and writing four other things that I desperately need to update. Like Control. I should finish it at some point…

PEACE AND LOVE!!!


End file.
